Magic Man
by bloody-awful-poet
Summary: IrvinexSelphie; A songfic to Heart's "Magic Man", from Selphie's point of view.


It was late. Probably around one in the morning, she guessed, though she didn't have a clock in plain view from her position in the doorway to the bathroom that was adjacent to her SeeD issue room.  
  
**Cold late night so long ago  
**  
Selphie looked over to the sleeping form of Irvine; crashed on her bed, in her dorm once again. It seemed like since that day he'd walked into her life, he'd never wanted to stay out of her hair since.  
  
**When I was not so strong you know  
**  
She hadn't turned him away tonight. She hadn't been able to.  
  
**A pretty man came to me**  
  
There was just something about Irvine that didn't let her do it. Maybe it was his looks, but she didn't think so. Actually, she thought Squall was really attractive, and Irvine was second to him in the looks department as far as she was concerned. Maybe it was his sweet voice, his words. Maybe it was his eyes.  
  
**Never seen eyes so blue**  
  
She loved his eyes. They were the bluest she'd ever seen. And when he looked into her own green eyes, it was like he was pulling her in and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was like a rollercoaster ride she wasn't buckled into. She couldn't get away from him.  
  
**You know I could not run away**  
  
He was the kind of guy, where once he got you in those pretty blue eyes of his, he was pretty persistent. He wasn't going to let you go that easily. And he'd come in on Selphie in a point in her life when she had really been open to people. It was strange like that. But that wasn't what had drawn her to him-- she could have sworn that she knew him.  
  
**It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream**  
  
She could have sworn that feeling that he gave her that made her heart feel funny was familiar. His pretty blue eyes had swept over her and taken her in, and a familiarity washed over her. It was like she'd known him all of her life.  
  
**It seemed like he knew me  
**  
Which was clearly impossible. Selphie had spent the last few years of her life in Trabia Garden. That was her home. Irvine was from Galbadian Garden-- a place that was years away. But he had known her. He knew what buttons to push. He knew what to say to make her blush. He could sometimes even tell what she was thinking.  
  
**He looked right through me, yeah  
**  
She wasn't really surprised so much when he was able to persuade her to go out with him the first time. He seemed so sure about what to say to her. It was in his eyes, his smile. His slight gestures spoke of nervousness, however.  
  
**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
**  
He didn't say he loved her. He didn't ask her to love him. 'Come on. Just as friends?' He had asked with a smile. She had agreed. After that, how could she say no?  
  
**"You don't have to love me and Let's get high awhile  
**  
He seemed to know what he was capable of. He wasn't arrogant, really. He had a sort of confidence that just made him sexy. Infact, he had told her before that they were meant to be. Fate had brought them together. Well, she didn't understand that part, but that was pretty damned cocky, she thought.  
  
**But try to understand**

**Try to understand**

**Try try try to understand I'm a magic man."**  
  
That was a long time ago, now, or seemed like it. That first day, when they went to Galbadia Garden and retrieved their sniper to help with the mission. He'd made good one thing, anyway; he hadn't given up. He hadn't left. They had passed through fall, winter, and spring.. Well, it was still spring, but soon it would be summer.  
  
**Winter nights we sang in tune**

**Played inside the months of moon  
**  
She'd grown attached to the fact that he was there. She didn't want him to leave.  
  
**Never think of never  
**  
She could have looked into his eyes forever. She loved him, she really did, but she couldn't say why.  
  
**Let this spell last forever  
**  
She had tried to figure it out. They'd been everywhere and back, her and the group, and out of all of them, Irvine had always been the one to stand at her side. Through each and every aspect of time, Irvine was there. He was there afterwards.  
  
**Summer lover passed to fall**

**Tried to realize it all**  
  
Selphie's friends from Trabia didn't think so much of him, however. Her best friend when she was growing up was Lena, and Lena was older and thus had become the mother figure. And Lena wasn't sure if she approved of Irvine and the way things were moving between he and Selphie.  
  
**Mama says she's worried**

**Growing up in a hurry, yeah**  
  
After the whole Sorceress War ordeal, Lena tried to get Selphie to move back and help with rebuilding. She said she would help, but she wasn't going to move back. Her home was Balamb Garden, now.  
  
**"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone**  
  
Selphie had new friends that she had to take care of, too.  
  
**"Too soon to lose my baby and my girl should be at home!"  
**  
She tried to explain to Lena why she couldn't come back forever. But Lena was kind of defensive-- it was to be expected.  
  
**"But try to understand, try to understand**  
  
Selphie finally agreed to come stay for a while, just to help rebuild a little. But then she'd have to go home, and Lena wouldn't have to understand, but she was going to do it anyway.  
  
**Try try try to understand**  
  
But Irvine was going to come, too. He could help rebuild, he could help plan.  
  
**He's a magic man, mama, ah..  
**  
As far as Selphie was concerned, Irvine could do anything.  
  
**He's a magic man"  
**  
He had even taken her back to that place..  
  
**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile**  
  
The place that they had grown up in. Together. Selphie hadn't remembered, because she had junctioned a Guardian Force that had eaten that memory out. But she and Irvine, and Squall, Quistis, Zell, and even Seifer-- had all grown up for the most part in an orphanage together. She had been so surprised to find out. Even moreso that Irvine had cared for her when she was little, and she seemed to remember caring for him, too..  
  
**"I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child!"**  
  
He had given the speech about choosing his own path there. Selphie kind of understood. She believed in fate, to an extent, but she also believed people made their own destinies.  
  
**But try to understand, try to understand, oh.. Oh..**

**Try try to understand**

**Try try try to understand**  
  
Irvine had made them all remember. Somehow, he had. She thought about how uncanny it was that he could remember all of that so clearly. She remembered now, of course, but not nearly as clearly as he had.  
  
**He's a magic man! Oh yeah  
**  
..But then again, there were many amazing things Irvine could do. When they had first gotten together, he was an inexperienced lover, and so was she. But they learned fast. And now? It was like he'd been doing it forever.  
  
**Oh, you've got the magic hands  
**  
Selphie moved from the doorway of her personal bathroom and began to pull her nightgown out of her drawers. She had a towel wrapped around her-- she'd just gotten out of the shower. "Come here, Sefie." She had heard from behind her and turned to look, gown in hand, at the lazily smiling face of Irvine.  
  
**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
**  
She had gone over and sat on the edge of the bed, and Irvine sat up. She was quiet as she felt his long arms slink around her slender frame. She turned her head to look at him, and he caught her in a kiss. "Do you love me yet?"  
  
**"You don't have to love me yet Let's get high awhile"  
**  
"Of course I do." She answered with a soft smile. Selphie was so energetic and cheerful, so these rare moments of being real and reflective around other people were pretty special. She normally only did it with him, because he was so important to her.  
  
**But try to understand**

**Try to understand**

**Try try try to understand**  
  
"He's a magic man.." Selphie half mumbled, half sang under her breath with a smile, while turning to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in him. "What'd ya say, Sefie?" He asked, pulling her into him. She knew full good and well he hadn't heard, and her smile grew wider. "Nothing, Irvy."


End file.
